Together
by SWATtheWriter
Summary: Johnny wakes up one early morning after a big night a partying and to his surprise Sully is in his bed with him! I suck at summaries vwv I wrote Chapter One when I was rather tired but please read through it, I'm actually happy with where this is going and I already have a lot for it planned out. This will be a long story so please bare with me as I struggle through it -w-
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone bright through the cracks in the curtains and right onto Johnny's face. Add this to the birds chirping near his window there was no way he would be able to get anymore sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and his hangover did not take too kindly to the light. He resentfully got up and fixed his curtains but as he got up he noticed all his clothes scattered across the floor.

"One hell of a party, wish I could remember most of it." Johnny laughed to himself. The birds chirping got louder causing his headache to worsen, "I got to have something in here for headaches!" He said as he rustled through his drawer, "This hangover is killing me."

As Johnny struggled to find something for his headache he heard a moaning come from his bed. He quickly turned to his bed to see a massive lump under the blankets sleeping next to where Johnny was asleep!

Johnny, without thinking, picked up his pillow and through it at the lump, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed?!"

This surprise attack scared the lump and whoever it was rolled off Johnny's bed and hit the floor with a loud "THUD." Johnny started at the edge of his bed as a moan was let out and a large hand with blue fur with purple dots on it pushed down on the bed. A head soon rose with it and to Johnny's shock it was Sully!

"S-Sullivan?!"

Sully looked up and asked, "Oh, hey Johnny. Can you um, tell me where I am?" However after asking this Sully's eyes accidently drifted down Johnny's bare body and he blushed.

"What? What are you looking at?" Johnny soon realized what Sully was staring at, "Oh damn! I'm fucking naked!" Johnny quickly reached down to the floor and managed to find a pair of jeans which he then struggled to get on.

"Hey if it helps I'm naked too." Sully said finding his pants and putting them on.

"No Sullivan! That isn't fucking helping!"

After a few minutes Johnny managed to put on his pants and he sat on the edge of his bed as Sully looked for his shirt. There was some silence as Sully looked for his shirt. For Johnny this silence was more painful than his hangover.

After a few more minutes Johnny broke the silence, "So did we…?"

"Did we what?"

"Don't act stupid! Did we have sex?!" Saying this out loud made Johnny blush a bit.

Sully looked down at the floor trying to think, "You know what? I can't remember!" Sully laughed, "I honestly can't remember! That party was wicked! Do you remember anything?"

"No, all I remember is talking with you and Brock and drinking a bit. I think your little friend was there."

Sully sat on the opposite side of the bed, "Well we were both naked and sleeping together aaaaand on my side there is a waste basket with a used condom in it."

"Oh god."

"Hey, this isn't so bad."

"How so?" Johnny asked turning to Sully with a sour look.

"At least you didn't sleep with Brock." Sully said with a smile.

To his own surprise this made Johnny chuckle, "Yeah, if it was him he'd be bragging about how he did!"

The two laughed a bit then more silence fell over the two again, the only sound was of the birds still chirping outside. Sully broke the silence this time, "Please don't tell anyone…"

Johnny turned to Sully, "What?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Sully repeated as he looked down to the floor, "I know you're open with your bisexuality but I'm not with my homosexuality. I'm not really out of the closet yet… Your now part of a small circle of people who know…"

Johnny wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He looked at Sully and for some reason beyond what he knew he felt bad for him. Johnny stared at the curtains on his window as he struggled to find the right words, "Uh… sure," Was all he could manage to say.

Johnny stared at the clock to find it was very early still. He wondered why no one came to his room when he shouted earlier.

"Look if you still want to keep it a secret you'd better leave. Everyone else in the house is still passed out from last night party, just sneak out."

Sully nodded and got up. As he got to the door he turned back to Johnny, "Please, not a word."

Johnny just scoffed and said with a smile, "Oh please, like I'd want people to know I slept with an Oozma Kappa looser."


	2. Chapter 2

With barely any clouds in the sky the sun shined brightly down on the large school campus. There was a cool breeze blowing to the south and most of the students were outside enjoying the weather. Some monsters were playing Frisbee, some drawing or other forms of art, and some eating outside. Sully was one of them; he sat down near the river on the grass with a sandwich in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He took a bite or two every so often in between texts from his small friend Mike who was lecturing him about his study material. Sully knew that if he didn't respond he would just be hearing about it later so he rolled his eyes and let Mike go on. After he finished he took off his jacket and used it as a pillow as he lay down on the green grass. His black tee-shirt complementing his blue jeans nicely, Sully at least knew how to dress properly and to not look like (or at least dress like) an idiot, his mother made sure of that! His phone making small "blip" noises every time Mike sent a text. He sighed as he put his phone down and closed his eyes.

"Mike would flip his fucking lid if he knew." Mike said thinking about what happened and what might have happened.

Sully sighed again and tried hard to remember what happened but nothing came to him.

A shadow cast itself over Sully; he opened his eyes to see the shadow belonged to Johnny Worthington.

"Hey Sullivan," He said with a grin that showed his fangs, "What are you up too?"

Sully quickly got up from lying down and turned his body to look at Johnny in one quick motion. Thinking of what he saw and everything that did or did not happen made Sully blush a bit, "Oh, hey Johnny." Sully said nervously but with a smile.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uhh, sure."

Johnny sat next to Sully but still leaving a small amount of space between the two.

"So uhhh, I remembered something about that night." Johnny said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Sully asked but then chanced his tone, "So what do you remember. I'm still drawing a blank."

"It's not much but I remember feeling…. Uh…. Feeling," Johnny started to blush a bit and he straighten his collar.

"Feeling what?"

Johnny quietly whispered to him, "Good, like really good."

Sully was a little shock and the two sat next to each other both blushing profusely.

"O-Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah," Johnny quickly grabbed Sully by his shirt and said, "Don't you dare tell anyone! You got me?!"

Sully smiled and laughed nervously, "Y-Yeah sure, but what about Brock? I mean he is a piece to this puzzle."

Johnny lay back on the grass and but his hands behind his head, "Yeah I already asked him, don't worry I didn't tell him anything, lord knows you have something to protect in this." Johnny smiled, "Anyway I asked him and he got more plastered then either of us, he barely remembered talking to us let alone anything that happened afterwards."

Sully sighed a sigh of relief and laid back on his jacket, "That's good."

All while this was happening Sully's phone was going off like crazy. The sound it kept making wasn't stopping and soon the ringtone Sully had set for Mike rang out loud.

"Mr. Popular ehh?" Johnny teased.

"Oh, uh no it's just Mike. He was lecturing me and I stooped responding, I think he's losing his shit now."

Johnny laughed a bit, "So how are you two getting along since you got kicked out of ROR? I know you two kind of hated each other."

"Were getting along, we have our moments but he's kind of cool I guess."

"So, do you love him or something?" Johnny bluntly asked looking to the way of Sully.

"WHAT?! No!" Sully said as he quickly got up and looked at Johnny deeply blushing, "All the no I can muster!"

"Ok ok, geez relax Sullivan." Johnny laughed from Sully's reaction.

Sully stared at the river and turned to Johnny and asked, "Don't you hate me or something? What are you doing? Are you setting me up for some prank where you reveal me secret?"

Johnny looked at Sully and said, "What? No. I don't hate you man, and to be fair the prank was more on those losers you hang out with."

Sully rolled his eyes and plopped back down. His phone had already gone off three times and had just begun its fourth try.

"Are you going to answer him?"

"No, after how many times I've ignored him already he's probably pissed."

"You're done with classes for the rest of the day right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna hang out somewhere else? Somewhere fun?" Johnny asked as he stood up, "I mean you don't have classes and it's obvious you can't go back to your fraternity house because Wazowski will be there."

"Like where?" Sully said with a smirk.

"I know this arcade where we could go, they have a lot of cool games."

Sully looked up to Johnny with a curious look, "Why? Don't you have that whole ROR reputation to uphold? Won't hanging out with a Oozma Kappa reject damage that?" He said with a smug look.

"Look do you want to go or not?!" Johnny asked as he crossed his arms and bared his teeth.

"S-Sure." Sully said.

Sully got up and put on his jacket and said to Johnny, "Ya know that was the first time I think I've seen you angry."

"Yeah? So what Sullivan?"

Sully, grin and evil gleam in his eyes said, "You're pretty cute when you're angry."

Johnny blushed a bit and quickly got angry again and said, "Don't you fucking start!"

"I think I know how to tease you know!" Sully added as they walked off.

"I swear I'll clock you if you start."

"Haha I'd like to see that."

After a couple bus rides that both progressively took about an hour the two reached a rather old looking arcade. The building's paint had been worn and the sign looked old and ready to fall off at any given moment. It was the lone building in a small parking lot, there were other buildings around the lot, a couple fast food restaurants, a convenience store, and a small pharmacy. However all still looked relatively new singling out the lone arcade making it look rather creepy. There were about three cars parked near the arcade and when they were getting off the bus Sully saw one parked in the back.

"Umm, dude?" Sully hesitantly said, "This place looks like a dump."

Johnny quickly shot Sully and angry look, "Just come on!" He said as he walked towards he run down building.

On the inside was the usual arcade lay out. Game machines stood along the walls and sets of four around the middle of the floor, a floor which had carpet which looked like what a stoner would see on his latest high. There were about four kids playing games and their parents were sitting on a bench near the door to watch their kids. In the right-hand back corner was a prize counter for the games that spit out tickets. A large monster was behind it who Sully assumed was the owner of the place. He looked middle aged and his body was thick, he had a similar build to sully except he had four eyes, large wings, and scales that were of a gray color but a red near the end of his ears and tips of his wings.

"Hey pops," Johnny said as he waved to the older monster and walked up to the counter.

"Heya Johnny! How ya been?" The monster said with a smile.

The two began to talk like old friends, or, like grandfather and grandchild.

"So who's you friend there?" He asked pointing to Sully,

"Oh this is my friend James Sullivan. He goes to the same college I do."

"Ahh one of your class mates, I with Ben was here to meet him, He loves hearing about that place," The old man said with a laugh.

"Where is Ben today? I don't see him around."

"That grandson of mine got his first date today! I knew this day would come eventually, he is at that age!"

The two laughed and continued talking some more before Johnny eventually decided to show Sully his favorite game. He led him to a set of identical of game machines. The words, "Fantasy Fighter 8" decorated the front of the machine above the screen and where the controls were spread out. The two had cables connected to each other and Sully looked at Johnny who was already inserting a quarter into the coin slot/ Sully reached into his pant packet and got out his wallet. He took out a quarter and followed Johnny's lead.

"These are the only two games in here with a multiplayer like this. It also happens to be my favorite game here!" Johnny said as he began picking out his character.

Sully looked on his screen and on the left side it said "Opponent picking a character!" which soon said Johnny had picked his character, on the right side it said "Please Pick a character." Above those was a big character roster, Sully quickly went through the roster and picked a monster that looked a little like him, except his build was a bit smaller, he had green fur, and bigger horns which curved downward near his ears. He wore a blue leather jacket with black pants and he wielded a large scythe. Then a red flash popped over the screen that said "VS. MODE!"

"You know I've played this game plenty of times by myself, so much so that I have all the high score spots on arcade mode." Johnny said looking at the screen.

"I would never have taken you for the video game type man," Sully said as he studied the controls which were laid out next to their respective buttons.

Soon the battle started, Johnny picked out a character that looked a little like the scareschool teacher but with a red color scheme and obviously younger. He wore what looked like some sort of police uniform except he wore a black scarf and silver pauldron, he also had a rather large sword at the ready. The fight soon started, Sully had enough time to learn the basic controls and actually got in the first attack, however after a few minutes Johnny won the match.

"Want to go again? We got five more plays." Johnny asked with a smile.

"Sure." Sully responded.

The two went again, and again, each time Sully got a bit better but in the end Johnny won each match.

"You'll get better if you keep at it!" Johnny said trying to console Sully but with a big smile across his face it was rather obvious he was proud of his victories.

"Let go again!" Sully said inserting another quarter, Johnny just smirked and followed suit.

After three play through Johnny kept up his winning streak and kept his proud grin.

"You done now?" He laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sully said, "You're really good at this game. You played it a lot I take it?"

"Yeah, I've been coming here since I was young. My mother knew Pops growing up and she took me here every Saturday." Johnny said as he looked fondly at the machine. Sully could tell from the tone in his voice he should drop the subject.

Sully took a look at his phone and saw he had received five missed calls that were all from Mike, "I'd better get going."

Johnny nodded and agreed to show him how to get back to the campus. He waved goodbye to Pops as the two left through the front door. The two talked a bit as the rode the bus back and lost track of time, they soon arrived at their destination.

"I was surprised, that was fun." Sully jokingly said.

"I can't believe you doubted me Sullivan."

"We should do that again sometime; I won't give up till I finally beat you!" Sully said.

"Sure, I'd like to see that!" Johnny pulled out his cellphone, "Give me your number, I'll give you mine."

Sully blushed a bit and nodded the two traded numbers and went their separate ways. The two both started at the numbers on their individual cell phone screens and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"SO let me get this straight," Mike said as he paced back and fourth while sully laid on the top bunk texting someone, "You have been consorting with the enemy?!"

"Yeeeep."

Mike stood flabbergasted which Sully's words, "WHY?!" He shouted.

"I dunno know," Sully looked away from his cell phone and to the ceiling, "Because he's a cool guy I guess."

"He most certifiably is not a cool guy! In fact he is the biggest asshole I have ever met!"

Sully still on his cell phone calmly said, "Oh come on Mike, you're kind of an asshole to ya know."

"Have you forgotten all the crap he's done?!"

"No, but I don't really care about that. This IS college after all." Mike said still fixated on his phone which has been making small noises throughout Mike's lecturing.

Mike crossed his arms and gave Mike a glare, "You're texting him right now aren't you?"

"Yeeeep."

Mike shouted loud and incoherent words that were probably directed at Mike and Johnny. Sully didn't pay any attention to them and continued to text Johnny.

After Mike finished his yelling he opened the door and stood in the doorway. He looked up to Sully and said, "Just remember where your loyalty lies!" With that Mike slammed the door to their room. He opened it up again and said, "It's with us!" and he promptly slammed the door again.

Johnny and Sully were walking on the troll bridge as the aquatic school students swam underneath.

"So then he tripped over the misplaced tile on this bridge and he fell face first on the ground!" Sully said as he walked with Johnny.

"Ha! I wish I was there to see that."

Suddenly as the two laughed a female monster who was blushing profusely approached Sully. Her skin was a light blue, she was tall (almost as tall as Sully) and slender. She had four arms, and two eyes with pink irises. Her hair which was a dark blue color with a green highlight was tied loosely back in a ponytail. Her bangs were long and tucked off to the side. She wore a pink tank top and a white skirt.

"Here this is for you." She said as she handed him envelope sealed by a small heart sticker. It looked like she wanted to say something else but she quickly ran off before she could.

The two looked at the note in Sully's hands. Sully sighed and opened it and begun to read it.

"What is it?" Johnny asked already having a small inkling about what it was.

"It's a love note, she wants me to meet her here tonight."

"OH man Sully, a Love letter. Aren't you special!" Johnny laughed, "This can't be your first one right?" Johnny asked as he lightly punched Sully's arm.

"Of course not! I got a lot back in high school, Even now I'm getting some, they mostly just sneak the letters in my textbooks or in my bag when I bring it."

"Oh. . ." Johnny got quite for he didn't know what to says, there was a small twinge in his stomach, "To bad for her though right?" He laughed again.

"I'm gonna go." Sully said quickly as he put the letter back in the small envelope.

"What? Why?"

"Well, one thing I admire is courage. She is one of the few who have actually walked up to me and give me this. The least I can do is turn her down in person."

Johnny didn't know what to say and just started walking, "I got some place to be, just make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. You never know with college girls."

It was around 9 PM, the specified meeting time in the letter. Sully walked up to the bridge and saw the female monster.

"Hi. . ." She quietly said holding her hands behind her back.

"Hey." Sully replied.

Unknown to the two Johnny hide near the far side of engineering school watching the event unfold. He was close enough to see what was going on and stay out of sight, but not close enough to hear what they were saying. In truth he didn't know why he was there, he guessed he was just curious what was gonna happen.

"So uhh, I'm sorry whats your name?"

"OH i'm sorry I didn't sign the note, it's Sharron."

"Sharron, i'm sorry but I can't return your feelings."

"Oh. . ."

"We barely even know each other."

"I-It's fine, I understand," She meekly said as she looked down a bit, "Can you just tell me if there is someone else?" She asked looking into Sully's eyes.

Johnny was staring at them intensely. He cursed that he couldn't hear anything, he wanted to get closer but he didn't want to get caught.

"Oh Johnny! Just who I wanted to see!" Johnny suddenly heard from behind him. He turned to see Randal, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Not now!" Johnny quickly said as his gaze turned back to the bridge.

Randal went to look as well, "Is that Sullivan?" he asked looking back up to Johnny.

"Yeah, that girl sent him a love letter asking him to meet her here."

"So? Why do you care?"

Johnny didn't know how to answer him, he wasn't even looking and Sully and the female monster anymore, he was looking past them. He was trying to find a reason he was there. He snapped out of his delusion and quickly said, "None of your business!"

"Uhh, kind of. I don't know it's complicated." Sully said as he took a small step forward, however has he walked he tripped over the misplaced tile that tripped someone else earlier in the day. He fell right on top of Sharron.

"OH shit, I'm sorry!" He quickly said.

Johnny didn't know what he just saw, what was in the distance before him was Sully now on top of the female monster. He didn't know what to feel, all he knew was that the small twinge in his stomach was back.

"Oh wow, he's a quick worker!" Randal laughed as he looked away.

Johnny got a little angry when he heard Randal's comment, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch Randal but he didn't, he just walked away. He wondered if Sully was really gay. He was to angry to piece coherent thoughts together.

"Hey wait! Johnny I still need to ta-" He was quickly cut off by a glare Johnny shot and Randal who was to scared to say anything.

Sully quickly got up and apologized again to Sharron.

"It's fine don't worry, I've tripped there too," She said trying to calm down Sully, "I've put in a complaint on it but I don't think they'll do anything about ti." she laughed.

"Well I have to get going, I have a test tomorrow. See ya." Sully said as he walked away and waved to her. She just simply waved back in return and walked away in the opposite direction.

Sully pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and begun to text Johnny, "Just got done with meeting the girl from earlier." However Johnny didn't respond, Sully waited a bit and added, "Her name was Sharron." Still no reply. Sully wanted to say something else but a notification saying Mike texted him came up. Sully sighed and went to Mike's text.

"WE GOT THE LETTER FOR THE LAST SCARE GAME! COME QUICK SO WE CAN OPEN IT!"

Sully started to make his way back, thinking about how much of a chance they will have in the game.

WRITER'S NOTE: Dear valued readers, I would like to thank you for reading this little series I am writing. Since I can't really post this in a journal or a description like I can on DeviantArt. I would like to say this will be the end of "A Big University but a Small Closet" but not the end of ther series, I plan to do this a lot of this series. I have this series planned frim the end of the Monsters University movie, through the time Sully and Mike climbed thorugh the ranks to scarers, and to a little bit after Sully becomes the CEO. Think of it like acts or something. It will be contued under a different name as i stated ealier (I know I'm rambling) the next part will contiue after the scare games and Mike and Sully being kicked out of the school. I don't excatly have a chapter name yet but it will be here soon, again thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Writer's note: This used to be part of buds, however i have decided to just keep it all in one story.

It had been almost three months since Sully and Mike were expelled from Monsters University. They impressed dean Hardscrabble with stunt they pulled in the human world enough so she helped get them into Monsters Incorporated; albeit in the mail room, but a job is a job! Sully and Mike had small difficulties adjusting to their new lives. Sully's dad; furious with what James did during the scare games, practically cut him off from any finical help. Sully didn't mind though, he had always tried and used his family name and ties to get him through life, since the night at the lake he made a silent vow to himself to get somewhere without the help of his last name. The mail room makes enough money to just get by on the basics and just a little enough to save. Their apartment is small and dingy. It has no air conditioner, only one laundry room for the entire building, the kitchen was small, but there was one good side the two friends were happy about; separate bedrooms. Sully had also told Mike he was gay to which Mike really didn't care, they were friends and that's all that mattered.

Since his cell phone bill was paid by his parents and since he was caught off from any finical help; Sully had switched to a minute cell phone. Mike (having had one since he was fourteen) taught Sully about everything someone had to know about the little phones. Sully was a little disappointed with something so basic but he just smiled and dealt with it. Since then he has tried on a couple occasions he has tried talking to Johnny but his texts were never answered. The last time he actually saw his old friend was when Johnny tired offering him his old spot in the fraternity. Sully figured he already heard he cheated and was furious with him. Sully and Mike had actually moved close to the old arcade where Sully and Johnny had spent many nights playing old video games but just the thought of seeing Johnny again scared him. He had a lot of fun and was a good friend; but he mostly felt guilty. Sully wanted to apologize to Johnny, he want to ask for his forgiveness but he knew all he would probably get was a swift punch to the face and a barrage of insults. Sully over time just gave up on trying to get his friend's forgiveness.

It was nearing summer and the heat had already started creeping its way in. Mike had a better time in the heat then Sully due to the lack of fur and calmly say on the crappy couch the two got from one of Art's friends reading a book. When they first got the couch it reeked of weed but after weeks of Mike religiously spraying it with cheap air freshener it took up the new smell. Sully laid on the floor that had the same crappy shag carpeting spread all throughout the place except for the kitchen. A small electronic fan blew from left to right over Sully's body as he tried to cool down.

"Summer is going to be a bitch for you huh?" Mike said as he turned a page in his book.

Sully just groaned as he thought ahead about his first summer without air conditioning. Sully was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of grey shorts that helped a bit.

"Can you turn on the TV?" Sully asked as he turned his head to Mike who rolled his eye and pressed the power button on the television remote.

The TV was a small fifteen inch screen with large ugly looking bunny ears on top. An old western movie came on the screen. There were twenty three working channels but only sixteen were actually watchable. Four of the channels were in Spanish, one was a public access channels and the seventh was a cooking channel. There was nothing really wrong with it but when you're short on cash cooking channels turn into torture shows. And since Sully didn't want to get up to change the channel he watched the movie. Soon Sully was sucked into the old movie. He tuned in near the start and was glad he did. It was about a group of eight cowboys that had been split in two when they found treasure. One side wanted to use the money to help their town and the other side wanted to use it for themselves. They all agreed to keep it a secret from the town and buried it near and old mine. The plot unfolded to reveal betrayal, tragedy, love between the leader of the cowboys and a woman working at the local saloon, and it was safe to say Sully was enthralled. Eventually all but two cowboys decided to use the money for the town and it lead to a show down between the leader of the cowboys and the final two. The leader took them out with his twin hand guns then it faded to black and soon faded into the town now under construction. The camera panned on three cowboys rushing through town to the church and once they got inside there was the leader of the cowboy in rather nice clothing with a priest standing behind him, they smiled and quickly took their seats. Soon the woman working at the saloon walked in the church in a wedding dress and walked up to the alter, the two said their vows and kissed then it faded to a panel saying "The End."

"That was pretty good for an old movie!" Sully said as he got up and stretched.

"Let me guess; now you want to be a cowboy?" Mike said as he closed his book.

"N-No!" Sully denied but secretly Mike was right.

Elsewhere Johnny sat on the stairs in front of the ROR frat house with a soda can in hand and stared at the clouds, a small habit he picked up since the end of the Scare Games. The guys in the frat house had their guesses to his small mood change from his usual cocky self but Javier was the only one out of the bunch who actually knew what was wrong. Johnny and Javier had known each other since they were young and over the years he learned how to read Johnny and he was making it way too obvious for Javier.

Javier sat down next to Johnny and handed him a beer, "You ready to talk about it yet amigo?" He asked as Johnny took the beer.

"No." He bluntly said which made Javier smile.

"I already figured it out, it's because of Sully isn't it?" Johnny stayed silent and took a swig of beer which if you spoke Johnny you know would be yes, "You two got pretty close huh? I was almost jealous."

". . ." Still silence from Johnny, Javier was actually pretty surprised; he has never seen him be this quite before.

Javier stared into the distance with Johnny, "Remember when we were kids and both our families took that group trip to the beach when we were ten?"

"Uhhh barely. Why bring that up?" Johnny asking; finally breaking his silence.

"Because on that trip I met a girl I ended up playing with instead of you and during this you secretly followed us around, destroying the sand castles we made, popping the beach ball we played with when it fell behind a rock, and putting my towel over that hole you dug into the sand."

Johnny blushed a bit and looked away beginning to remember some of what Javier said, "Why bring this up?"

"Oh man you are dense, it's because one of the things you cannot stand is losing your friends." He said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Yep you were jealous that day. You can get pretty jealous man."

Johnny quickly thought back to the night Sully met with that girl, perhaps subconsciously he thought he'd lose one of his good friends, "Ok so I can get jealous, what does this have to do with anything right now?"

"Oh nothing I just like messing with you!" He said with a smirk to which Johnny almost hit, "And because when she had to go you didn't talk to me and when you finally told me with that famous pout of yours I apologized. But I was able to because you gave me the chance and now look were we are! What would you do without me?" Javier said as he smiled and put one of his arms around Johnny's shoulders and Johnny just scowled, "The point is, you and Sully were pretty close, almost as close as we are. Give him a chance or were all those moments you spent together just for nothing?"

Javier finished his beer then patted Johnny's shoulder and walked in the house. Johnny just stared into the distance tracing the power button of his cell phone with his finger.

Mike went to the kitchen to get a drink and Sully took a seat on the couch and started flipping to the new channel however as he was doing this his phone let out a loud noise.

"Who's the text from?" Mike asked.

Sully picked up the small cell phone which sat idle on the table in front of the couch and check, to his shock the text was from Johnny!

"I-It's from Johnny. . ."

"What? Really?" Mike laughed a bit, "What does he want?"

Sully started reading the text in silence, "He said, "Meet me near the arcade." I think I should go."

Mike wanted to say something like, "You don't owe that jerk an apology!" But he knew it wouldn't do anything, "Fine, just stop by the store and get yourself something for dinner, I have a date tonight" To which Sully just nodded, gathered his wallet and keys, then left.

The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of purple and orange and the clouds were matching the sunset. Sully walked along the path to the grocery store he walked along often. The lite breeze was blowing in Sully's face as he walked against it. The small dingy neighborhood was quite except for the sound of the wind and the occasional car driving by. Sully was really nervous; he didn't know how any of this was going to go. He knew Johnny was angry, someone as prideful as him would have to be. However how angry was the question. Was he going to chew Sully out? Was he going to fight him? Or was the whole ROR house going to meet him and teach him a lesson. All of this didn't stop Sully's feet from moving though for he kept taking steps making him closer and closer.

Sully turned the corner and in the distance he saw the old arcade and on the sidewalk near it he saw someone with a purple body, large curved horns, and the red shirt this someone was wearing could be seen father back then Sully was. There was no mistaking who it was; it was Johnny. Sully saw Johnny took notice of him and with each step closer the butterflies in his stomach grew stronger. Johnny was wearing a pair of black jeans on his favorite sweater with the ROR logo on it over a collared shirt with the same gold color of the logo. However Johnny did not wear his usual cocky grin nor did he have a scowl of anger like Sully thought. No, instead he just simply frowned but even that made Sully feel bad.

Sully walked up to Johnny and before he could even say hi Johnny asked with crossed arms, "You walked here?"

"Yeah, I live right near here."

Johnny look genially stunned, spending a lot of his free time around here as a child he knew what kind of neighborhood this was. "What? You didn't move back into the Sullivan house?"

"Uhh no, Dad heard what I did and he didn't enjoy that too much." Sully said looking away and scratching his chin.

Johnny smirked a bit, "Well I guess that eases the pain a bit. C'mon let's get something to eat we'll talk when we get there."

Sully followed Johnny but he just stared downward at the ground, sometimes Johnny's tail came into view but he couldn't bare to stare straight at him. They walked over to one of the fast food restaurants in the area. No one was really inside other than the people who actually worked there and a lone man in a suit sitting by himself with a burger and a teenaged boy and girl probably on a date. Johnny ordered first and Sully followed after. They took their seats and again Sully was cut off by Johnny before he could say anything.

"Why did you do it big blue?" Johnny asked staring straight at Sully with a glare cops would give someone their integrating.

"Right to the point huh?" Sully awkwardly laughed but upon seeing that the glare Johnny had didn't break he cleared his throat, "Because I was afraid. Sullivans have been scarers since scaring first began. I thought that was enough to get me by in life, but it wasn't. That was my fault I know. But at the end of the games I was close to getting back in the class, to prove myself again and in the moment I wasn't going to let that go. I know Mike wasn't scary so I had to do something. . ."

"So cheating was the answer?"

"No! I-I mean, it was the one I thought of at the time and it was the only good thing I thought of."

"Well thinking never was your strong point." Johnny bluntly said to which Sully didn't dare dream of saying a rebuttal.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I think about it every day and what I could have done differently. I know a simply apology isn't enough to make up for what I did, but it's all I can offer."

Johnny just simply looked at Sully then sighed, "Dammit fine. I forgive you."

"Really?" Sully asked excitedly with a smile

"Yeaaaaah. Javier said I should give you a second chance. BUUUT you do need to make all this up to me!"

"Sure! What can I do?"

"You have to pay for one hundred games at the arcade!" Johnny stated pointing a French fry in Sully's face.

Sully agreed with a smile and after the two finished their individual meals they headed over to the arcade.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike stood in front of the door to the new apartment he and Sully recently started renting when they managed to get the janitorial job and Monsters Incorporated. He held a plastic bag with the local grocery store logo on it. Inside the bag was a can of tomato sauce and a container of cookies which were meant mainly for Sully but Mike planned to swipe a few later on. As he stood there he could hear two voices talking from behind the door and he knew all too well who the voices belonged to; James P. Sullivan who was Mike's best friend and roommate and Johnny Worthington who was, well, to Mike he a bunch of words that if he said out loud his mother and father would begin crying. Plus Sully was found of him so Mike kept most of his thoughts to himself. Mike inserted his key into the door and opened it, Sully and Johnny were sitting on the couch and they stopped talking upon Mike's arrival.

"Heya Mike!" Sully said as he eyed the bag in Sully's hand.

Mike looked at Johnny, "Worthington."

He simply smiled and replied, "Wazowski."

"Did you get them?" Sully asked with a gleam in his eye and a smile so wide it looked like he was trying to scare a kid for it showed all of his fangs. Johnny stayed in his seat ever curious about what Sully was talking about.

"Yeah hold on!" Mike said as he dug through the bad pulling out a box of cookies. The design itself was rather plain, just having a light pink color and a picture of the cookie over the name. Mike took it out of the bag and handed it to Sully who eagerly opened up the box. He took out a cookie similar in size to a biscuit, the top had fudge strips and the bottom was covered in fudge, "You'd better save some of those for me!"

"Gees big blue, what's with those things?" Johnny said as he watched Sully take a big bite out of the cookie.

"Oh man they're the best cookies ever! I've been hooked on them since I was five!"

"Be careful big blue, if you keep eating those that stomach of yours will be the biggest part of you." Johnny mocked with a smile and a slight poke as Sully's small belly.

Sully blushed slightly and with an irritated look, "Yeah yeah yeah! For your information I work out a lot! Sit ups, curls, pushups! I do them all!"

"Oh yeah? What's your regiment like?" Johnny asked.

Mike put away the can of tomato sauce as the two went on and on about different ways to work out. He really didn't care about the conversation nor Johnny so he just zoned out as he got a book and took a seat in the living room which was connect to the kitchen and dining room. In truth they were all just on big room.

"Enough about working out; what were you talking about earlier, something about a haunted house?" Sully asked changing the conversation and taking a bite out of another cookie.

"Oh, yeah so you know that big really old house in the corner of town that was boarded up?"

"Uh yeah, wait its haunted?"

With his curiosity now perked Mike started listing at this point.

"Yeah, Brock told me he went there with Claire and he swears he saw a ghost, a woman with long white hairs and spider limbs! He also said she had a huge smile that could be the worst part of her."

"What has Clare said?"

"She said they split up in the house and she didn't see her. I bet Brock just freaked himself out and started seeing things. He dared others to go but no one really believed him so no one went."

"He, what are you scared Worthington?" Mike chimed in with a grin.

"What was that half pint?!"

"You heard me! I bet if you went you'd be running out of there in no time flat!"

The two were practically butting heads now and Sully knew he shouldn't but in at this point for they were too far gone.

"Oh yeah?! How about we all go there tonight! You, Sully, and I all go"

"Fine! First two to run out of the house has to do whatever the winner wants!"

"FINE!"

"How did I get rung into this?" Sully quietly said to himself as he ate another cookie.

Soon the day passed and night fell upon the town. The stars and the full moon shined bright upon the large decaying house. The paint had been long worn and most of it chipped off to show the dark decaying wood underneath. The house itself was three stories and rather large; it was almost like a small mansion. The third story was small and was probably just the attic. Some of the windows were broken and the others boarded up. There were only about three windows in good condition, one of them being the window to the attic. The door was large and missing a door knob so getting into the house wouldn't be any trouble since it wasn't boarded up either. In fact the hardest part so was climbing over the chain linked fence around the yard. Sully, Johnny, Mike, and Mike's girlfriend Celia stood in front of the house ready to go in! They all agreed it'd be best to go in as pairs; Sully and Johnny were team A and Mike and Celia were team B.

"Come on googley bear! Let's go in!" Celia said as she grabbed Mike who had a wide smile by the hand and rushed in there with him.

"Why is she here again?" Johnny asked.

"Trust me when I say you really don't want to be the person to say no to her." Sully looked at the ground as memories painfully flooded back to him, "She works as the receptionist for Monsters Inc. and she may seem innocent at first but it's all a lie. Last Monday some poor monster that couldn't possibly imagine what was going to happen got in an argument with her. I didn't know what the argument was about, all I knew for sure he was at least two times bigger than me. I could not believe what happened next; the hissing of her snakes filled the air and soon his cries for mercy replaced them. Papers and scraps of clothing few everywhere and when it all settled, she stood over him while he lay motionless on the floor. She then went back to work as the paramedics came and took him to the hospital."

"You're joking right? There is no way in hell that happened." Johnny responded as he stared at the empty doorway where she entered the house.

"Does I look like I'm joking Johnny?" Sully's voice was cold and trembled a bit. Johnny looked at Sully and saw a blank face, the only thing that showed emotion were his eyes and they only showed fear, pure unadulterated fear, "Come on lets head in."

Johnny and Sully entered the old house. Earlier when they were planning everything they decided they were going to take the second floor then all four would go into the attic and the basement together. Mike and Celia were nowhere to be seen so the two assumed they were already exploring. The door opened into the living room which had old furniture. An old dust covered couch sit with an equally old and dust covered table in front of it. The floors were all hard wood but a large ugly rug covered the living room. Chipped paintings littered the walls whose own paint too was chipping. Across form the door was the staircase leading up to the second floor. With each step the two took the stairs released an eerie creaking noise that made the fur on the back of Johnny's neck stand up. The usually brave and arrogant monster found himself looking all over the place and silently freaking out over the smallest noise. Sully was calm and simply shined the flashlight as they got up the stairs and looked down both sides of the upper floor. It was really just a wide and long hallway with a similar look as the living room. There was the occasional small table and chair between some of the doors.

The two decided to check each door left to right and as the walk towards the left side Sully stepped on a floor board they let out a very loud creek. Johnny could not handle this sudden shock and let out a little deep scream then quickly hide behind Sully who was obviously a little surprised by Johnny's little shock.

"Ha, don't tell me you're actually afraid Mr. Big Bad Worthington!" Sully chuckled as he opened a door and shined the light in to find nothing.

"Don't tell a God damned soul Sullivan! I swear I'll kill you myself!" Johnny replied moving from the back of Sully. In a vain attempt to show he wasn't afraid he slowly opened the next door, "When I was around 6 my family moved to a new house and my new room was haunted."

"Oh really?" Sully chuckled as he open another door.

"It's not funny! Every night things moved around and I kept seeing things! Soon I began losing sleep. I tried telling my parents but at first they didn't believe me! But they soon saw how much sleep I was losing and they put cameras in my room. That tape showed the ghost and all the bullshit he was doing!"

"So what happened?" Sully asked as they neared the last few doors.

"A priest exorcized the room and it all stopped but I never forgot."

"Oh boy, rich problems are so entertaining. You should get a show." Sully laughed as he began to open the last door.

"Oh please, your family's name pulls almost as much weight as mine! Didn't you eve-" The door was fully opened and Johnny stopped talking as he stared into the room, "What the hell is that?!"

Sully looked into the room and expected to find the same empty space that the other rooms had but no. Inside this room was a painting of a female monster with white fur and a white dress. However her long hair was pitch black and her two eyes were completely yellow. The painting was rather off though, every other painting in the house was old and chipping but this one looked like it could have been painted yesterday! As Sully stared at it he noticed the painting started to do something odd, it began glowing a white light.

"What the fuck?"

The painting got brighter and brighter and soon the white light filled the room. Then out of nowhere the light vanished.

Mike and Celia rushed to Johnny's aide. Mike had a couple lipstick marks in the shape of lips over his body, "We saw the light from the room we were in! I shined right under the floor boards!" Celia said as he held Mike's hand tightly, "What's going on?!"

As soon as she said that the woman in the painting started moving! The four were too afraid to even move! The woman smiled and eerie smile as she looked upon the group. It looked like she was getting closer and closer and soon her face completely over took the painting! To their disbelief the woman started to slowly push herself out of the painting and soon she stood there smiling as her yellow glowing eyes gazed upon the group.

"WHAT FUCK?!" Mike shouted, "LETS FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!"

Without another word they all began running faster than they had ever thought they could. Johnny looked behind to see her floating behind them! The hall behind her was being swallowed by some black shadow; the other side of the hall was being swallowed too. They ran down the stairs and quickly ran out of the house. They stared at the door as the white monster stood in the doorway letting loose a laugh that chilled their vary souls. Soon a large black portal appeared over the house and little blue flames came out from it. It looked like they were dancing around the house! The black portal then suck the house, the dancing blue flames, and the ghost inside of it a disappeared. Sully, Johnny, Mike, and Celia all stood not believe what they just saw and just looked at the sky where the portal was.

After a few moments of silence Mike spoke, ". . . So we don't tell anyone what we just saw. This never happened." They all agreed and walked away already trying to forget.


End file.
